


My Sweet Boy

by Aponi_Aquene



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Child Death, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Ghost Henry - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Halloween, Haunting, Married Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Mentions of miscarriage, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family, This legit hurts, ghost - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponi_Aquene/pseuds/Aponi_Aquene
Summary: Swan Queen - Ghost AU. After the loss of their five year old son Henry, Regina and Emma Swan-Mills just want to heal and try to move on but that is almost impossible when the very thing they're supposed to let go of won't let go of them. Major character death.





	My Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> STOP! PLEASE READ! 
> 
> Happy Halloween! Here's a ghost story. This is sort of AU. No magic? Established SQ. Warning for major character death, death of a child and mention of miscarriage. Henry is a ghost and is haunting his moms. Some things may be triggering so please read with caution. This story is some sad stuff. Anywho, enjoy!

**My Sweet Boy**

It was a nice day. Bright, considering that their days had been anything but for the past couple of years. Emma Swan-Mills woke up that morning and for the first time in a long time, she didn't feel a weight on her chest or that empty ache that she had become so familiar with. That was more than she could say for her wife. Regina hadn't smiled in years. She hadn't even really seen sunshine either since she stopped leaving the house unless absolutely necessary. It was like it would physically hurt her to enjoy anything anymore.

This time, however, Emma didn't allow that. She wanted the woman to get some fresh air and to enjoy the sunlight so, she suggested they have breakfast out on the patio. It was going well so far but the woman had barely said a word to her. She barely spoke anymore aside from 'I love you's' when Emma was off to work. Emma would try to make small talk but she wouldn't get much. It was like she had shut down completely and Emma couldn't fix it. She missed her best friend but all she could do was be there for her and that's what she had been doing. She missed her smile and the beautiful sound of her laugh so much though. She hadn't forgotten it after all these years and she was holding onto hope of hearing it again someday.

She looked across the wicker table at the object of her thoughts. The woman was staring into her mug as if she was waiting for the coffee inside it to do something. The furrow of her brow and the frown on her lips told Emma that she had something on her mind.

"Something bothering you, baby?" Emma asked gently. "Is it the coffee? Did you want cream after all?"

Regina glanced up from her cup and her eyes barely met Emma's before lowering back to her coffee. "It's not that."

"What about breakfast? It's been a while since we've shared an omelette."

Regina shook her head. "Breakfast is fine. You did a wonderful job."

Emma looked at Regina's plate. Her half of the omelette wasn't even touched. She was eating less and less as time went on. That worried Emma of course. "I can't tell..." She drawled. Regina's eyes wandered up to Emma's then followed her line of sight to her plate.

"I'm..." She trailed off with a sigh. "Not hungry."

Emma pressed her lips together and bit back the desire to nag her wife about taking better care of herself. "What's on your mind?"

Regina sighed and looked Emma in the eye. "Henry came into our room again last night."

Emma frowned. "Yeah?"

Regina nodded. Her eyes flickered down again and Emma could see how this was affecting her. "He needs to stop doing that."

Emma knew that Regina did not like when Henry paid them a visit at night and he seemed to be doing it more and more, unaware of his mother's discomfort. She nodded. "I'll talk to him."

"Maybe you shouldn't..." Regina began.

"It's fine," Emma said gently. She pushed her seat back and stood. She walked over to Regina and hovered above her for a moment, admiring her in the early morning glow. She has always been the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Regina looked up at her with a confused furrow of her brow. Emma simply gave her a small smile and gently pressed her lips to her forehead. "I'll handle it." She muttered as she pulled away.

Regina nodded at that. Emma knew how to deal with Henry. She always had. Emma was always more of a disciplinarian while Regina coddled him. The little boy was close to both of his moms but he always went to Regina to be cuddled.

That is probably why he woke Regina up. He just wanted to spend some time with her. Regina didn't want that though. She wanted him gone and Emma needed to speak to him.

"It'll be okay." She repeated and Regina appeared to relax then. Emma gave her a soft nod then walked into the house.

She didn't hear their son playing and laughing in the halls so she assumed that he was busy in his room. She headed straight for the stairs and jogged up.

She felt a sudden chill as she reached the second floor. She always felt a bit of a chill or the hair on the back of her neck would stand on end. It was an odd sensation and it was worrisome but it had been going on for the last three years.

Emma felt that there was someone behind her so she glanced over her shoulder, expecting to see Regina or their small son but she was alone.

She shrugged that off and walked up to the door. A small sign hung there with 'Henry' in the middle of it written by the child himself. She smiled at the sight of it and leaned against the door. Her fingers traced each letter and stroke of the red paint. She shut her eyes and allowed the memory of that day to flow through her mind.

_Emma had just gotten home from work. She called into the house but neither of her favorite people responded so she assumed they were upstairs. She took the steps two at a time. She couldn't wait to see her family. She heard voices chatting away and she followed the sound to Henry's bedroom where she peeked in through the open door. There she found her wife and son seated at the child's table as Henry painted. Regina looked absolutely radiant as she played with their son. There was so much adoration in her lovely eyes as she watched him._

_"Mama, no." The little boy giggled as Regina wiped the finger paint off his face. Regina yelped as the child held up his fingers and acted like he was going to touch her._

_Emma chuckled softly, hoping they wouldn't hear her. She loved to just watch them sometimes._

_"Henry, no!" Regina giggled as well. The little boy grinned then turned back to his artwork. "Thank you for being a good boy."_

_Henry looked at her and wrinkled his nose. "Thank you for being a good Mama."_

_Regina chuckled and kissed his head. "I will always be a good Mama to you, Henry. No matter what."_

_Henry nodded. "And I always will be your good boy no matter what. Forever and ever."_

_Regina smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and Emma felt her heartbreak as well at that. She couldn't imagine what was going through Regina's head but she felt her pain. They had always been deeply connected that way._

_Regina combed her fingers through his dark hair then kissed his forehead. "I know, Henry. I love you so much."_

_He looked at her then and furrowed his dark brows. "Why are you sad, Mama?"_

_Regina shook her head. "I'm just going to miss you so much." She said in a broken whisper._

_Henry's frown deepened. "I'm not going away, Mama. I will stay with you forever."_

_Emma was saddened watching the interaction between them. If only it were that easy. Nothing ever is._

_"Mama," Henry whispered._

_Regina smiled as she rubbed his back. She pressed her nose to his cheek and that made him smile wide. She kissed him then._

_Emma decided to make her presence known right then. "I hope you two have saved some kisses for me." She said as she leaned up against the door frame. Her wife looked up at her and they shared a smile._

_Henry turned to her and his face lit up. "Mommy's home! Hi, Mommy!"_

_Emma chuckled. "Hey, kid."_

_He beamed then turned back to his work. Regina watched him with a worried frown as Emma watched her with one as well. They knew that their world was about change forever._

Emma was brought back to reality. She sighed deeply and tried to push through the sudden wave of sadness. She couldn't start her day like this.

She opened Henry's room door and stepped inside. She looked around the sacred place. Right in the middle was an old fashioned wooden train set, a gift from his other mother. The child loved it and played with it all day long. His table that was littered with drawings and paintings sat by the window. A toy chest sat in a corner next to a giant teddy bear. Emma looked at the walls that were painted to resemble a forest from a fairytale. Henry had a huge imagination and the two of them would often play knights when he was up to it.

She walked into the room and sat on the hospital-like bed that was covered in his favorite blue sheets. Her, eyes fell on the action figures on his nightstand. She picked one up and stared at it. She looked over at the monitors that had long been turned off and the abandoned iv stand that was pushed up against the wall. She sighed again.

"Hey, Henry. We have to talk." She said into the room. She heard a rustling in the closet and turned toward it. She waited for a moment to see if the child was playing in there. She didn't hear anything else so she assumed it wasn't him. "Hen, look, you have to stay out of our room at night. You know that your mom doesn't want you in there." She pinched the bridge of her nose then rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe this. "She loves you but she's going through a lot so try and be easy on her today."

She checked her watch. She needed to head out to work. She stood and began heading for the door. She stopped with her hand on the knob. "Just behave today. I love you. I'll see you after work." She added before shutting the door behind her.

She headed back downstairs. She hoped he would understand but he was so young.

She walked into the kitchen to find Regina loading the dishwasher. Emma walked over to her and leaned up against the counter. She crossed her arms and watched her for a moment.

"Babe, he wasn't there."

"Good," Regina said shutting the machine with more force than necessary. Emma could tell that this was getting to her. She wasn't sleeping well or eating. That would get to anyone.

Emma nodded. "I have to get to work. Don't need the station falling apart without me."

Regina nodded. "They need their sheriff." She leaned forward and Emma kissed her firmly. She lingered for a moment before pulling away. "See you for dinner?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, I love you."

"Love you, too."

Emma smiled before going on her way. She headed to the foyer and grabbed her leather jacket and shrugged it on. She waited for the sound of their son but nothing came. She nodded to herself and headed out the door.

* * *

Regina hated that house. There were way too many painful memories within those walls and it felt like they were suffocating her. She kept herself busy when she was home alone which was often since Emma worked a lot but Emma had tried to be around more these days.

Emma was her rock through this nightmare. If it weren't for her, she was sure she wouldn't have made it. She was lucky to have her. Her smile was something that she always looked forward to seeing and the sound of her voice always eased the heartache she felt during the day. Today was a particularly bad day.

Henry had snuck into their bedroom the night before. She could feel him standing over her. She didn't wake up however and eventually, she heard and felt the bed dip in front of her. She squeezed her eyes tight and hoped he would go away. Emma's arm tightened around her waist and she felt her front mold tightly to her back.

There was a sigh in front of her but she refused to look at him. Instead, she forced herself to sleep. She didn't wake until the next morning when Emma pulled away from her. It always woke her when she did. She had a difficult time sleeping without Emma, especially with all this so when Emma was awake, so was she.

She carried the laundry basket down the hallway and to their bedroom. She slipped inside, leaving the door open.

She sat the basket on the bed and began putting Emma's things into her drawers. She shut the drawer then headed back to the bed to begin putting Emma's tanks away.

The sound of footsteps caused her to freeze. It sounded like small feet running. She groaned internally but instead of reacting, she continued her work. She heard a giggle that used to make her smile and fill her heart with so much joy but now it made her sad.

This went on for a few moments. She ignored it. She was almost done when a little purple ball came rolling up to the bed. It hit the post. She looked down at it. That was in Henry's toy chest.

"Come play with me, Mama." A familiar voice echoed through the hallway and it sent a shiver down her spine. "I miss you."

She didn't reply, however. Instead, she left the room and headed downstairs. She couldn't do this.

"Mama?" She heard the voice again. "Mama!" It cried. She said nothing as she headed straight for the front door and slipped out. She couldn't be there right now.

* * *

Emma climbed out of her yellow Volkswagen Beetle and headed across the sidewalk. She slipped into the white gate and headed up the path to her blue three-story house. Emma sometimes hated that house. She talked Regina into buying it because they planned to have lots of children. Both of them were only children and it was only Regina and her father growing up while Emma grew up in foster care. Neither of them had experienced a big family and that's what Emma always dreamt of and luckily the woman she fell in love with at only sixteen felt the same. Regina always wanted a family with Emma even when they were children themselves.

There was nothing that Emma wanted more but that never came to pass and she was almost positive that Regina wouldn't want to try again.

She would offer to move them somewhere smaller but they were sort of stuck there for now.

She fished her keys out of her pocket and headed for the steps but stopped when she saw her wife sitting there on the steps. Her make-up was running as if she had been crying. Emma frowned.

"Regina, honey? What's wrong?" She had an idea. Regina looked up at her.

"He's in there," Regina whispered. Her lip trembled and Emma's heart squeezed. She inhaled softly and sat beside her. Her thigh was pressed against Regina's. She leaned forward and interlocked her fingers. She looked out at the yard.

"What did he do?" She asked eventually.

"He talked to me and asked me to play with him."

Emma nodded. She often plays with Henry and talks with him but she understands why it's hard for Regina but it's hard on their son as well because he doesn't understand why his mother won't acknowledge him. He fears she doesn't love him anymore but Regina loves Henry more than anything on this planet.

"I'll talk to him again."

Regina nodded and rested her head on Emma's shoulder and Emma draped her arm around hers, holding her close. The sun was setting over their town and everyone was settling in for the night. There was a peacefulness about it and Emma hoped Regina felt it too. She heard her sniff so she kissed her forehead.

"You've been out here all day, Gina?"

"Most of it, yes," Regina answered. "I barely got any work done inside and I didn't get to cook."

"That's fine. We can order out. What are you in the mood for?" Emma asked. "And don't say you aren't hungry. You've barely eaten today."

"Okay. Whatever you decide." Regina said sitting her head up. Emma stood and offered Regina her hand. Regina slid hers into Emma's and she was helped to her feet.

"I'll order from Granny's," Emma said as they walked up the steps onto the porch. She opened the door and Regina hesitantly followed her inside.

* * *

That evening was relatively quiet and Regina had hopes that she would finally get a good night's sleep. She snuggled close to Emma. She rested her head on her chest and their fingers were interlocked as Emma's arm was wrapped around her back, holding her close to her side. It's been a while since they've cuddled and Emma was more than open to it when Regina fused herself to her.

Emma's chin was pressed to the top of her head and Regina hadn't been this comfortable in so long and she drifted off fairly quickly into a peaceful sleep.

That didn't last long however before she was awoken by a small voice that she was used to. She pressed impossibly close to Emma, trying to ignore the presence.

"Mama?" The voice said from behind her.

Regina squeezed her eyes closed and hid her face in Emma's chest. She felt the hot tears spilling down her cheeks. She heard small footsteps as he rounded the bed to the side she was facing.

"Mama?" He said again and she could hear the sadness in his voice. "Mama, why are you sad? Why won't you answer me? Have I been bad?"

"Emma..." Regina sobbed out unable to contain it anymore. That roused Emma. Emma sighed as she awoke.

She glanced over and saw her son. Her heart broke at the sight of him. So beautiful, so innocent, so precious. He was... is their perfect little boy. "Hey buddy," she said with a smile. The little child beamed.

"Hi, Mommy." He said sweetly.

"Emma, tell him he can't be here," Regina whispered to her. Emma began rubbing circles on Regina's back.

"Why won't Mama talk to me?" Henry asked sadly.

"It's been three years, Emma," Regina said.

"I know," Emma whispered back. She kissed Regina's forehead and shifted to get up. Getting the hint, Regina sat up and laid her head on Emma's pillow. Emma sat at the end of the bed and stared at their son. He looked so real aside from the soft blue glow outlining him.

The little boy grinned at her and waited by the bed. "Hen, let's go to bed, yeah?"

Henry nodded. "Okay, Mommy."

Emma turned back to Regina. She placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed. "I'll be back."

Regina nodded. "Okay."

Emma stood and Henry turned and began leading Emma out of the room. They stepped into the dark hallway and Emma followed Henry to his bedroom. Emma pushed the door open and her son ran inside and hopped on to the bed. He pointed to the iv stand but Emma shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked at her sweet boy.

"You don't need that anymore."

Henry tilted his head. "I don't?"

"Do you feel sick?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm better."

Emma fought back tears at that and forced a smile. "I'm so glad, baby."

Henry smiled. "Me too, Mommy."

That was bittersweet. She was glad that he was no longer suffering but a part of her knew that he shouldn't be around anymore. Henry settled back against the bed and turned to her.

"Why doesn't Mama love me anymore?" He asked quietly.

Emma frowned and she felt a heaviness in her chest. "She does love you."

"Then why won't she talk to me?"

"That's a tough question... well, your mother is sad."

"Was it something I did?"

"No. Some things just happen. Your mom is working through it. She will be okay."

Henry still looked confused. "Oh."

"Yeah give her some space, okay?" She winked and the little boy mimicked her, making her laugh.

"Okay. Now, sleep." Emma said.

Henry nodded and shut his eyes. It only took a moment for him to drift off to sleep. Emma watched him for a moment then right before her eyes the little boy began fading until he vanished from sight. Emma stared at the now empty bed. This wasn't new to her and it was never going to get any better but she needed to get used to it.

She stood from the bed and began heading back to bed. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to fall back into sleep. It didn't even faze her anymore. This was their life now.

* * *

Emma sat at her desk in her office. She could hear her deputies outside talking. She didn't bother to greet them as she usually does, instead she tacked a list to the bulletin board that has assignments and what everyone should be doing. She didn't have the time or the energy to deal with it. Besides she had more important things to do.

It had been a week. Henry's visits have been becoming more frequent. He's been trying to interact with Regina more and more and at this point, it was sucking the life out of her wife.

She could see the dark circles and the paleness of her usually golden skin. Emma knew that Henry didn't mean any harm. He was just too young to understand and he needed his mother. Regina was dealing with it as best as she could but it was killing her.

Emma wanted to help them both because she couldn't lose her too. Her eyes landed on the framed photo on her desk and she smiled a bit. It was Henry and Regina. Right before he had begun to weaken. They had taken him to the beach because that's where he wanted to go. They spent the entire day there, playing with him and collecting seashells. It was such a beautiful day and they had a wonderful time. She let her finger trace over her son's smiling face and then her wife's. It had been so long since she's seen so much happiness in either of them and it broke her heart.

Letting go was a part of healing. She understood this but what do you do when the thing you're supposed to let go of won't let go of you?

She searched through pages and pages on Google trying to find the answer to that. Most of it crackpot stuff. She wasn't surprised because the search was a bit strange but she knew that she didn't want to do anything that would harm Henry. She just wanted him to be at peace.

She stopped when she found what she had been looking for. Well, something that could help. She grabbed her phone and began dialing the number.

* * *

Emma stood outside of the Mills family crypt. This has been in her wife's family for decades. There were so many Mills laid to rest here but there was one in particular that she needed to see. She checked her watch. The person she was meeting there agreed to meet with her at six pm. It was a few minutes to.

She couldn't imagine saying goodbye to Henry again. He just wasn't ready to go the last time. This time would be final.

"Hello," someone said from behind her as she heard the grass and leaves crunching under their feet.

Emma turned around to find a tall blonde woman standing behind her. Her blue eyes were intense as they locked on Emma and a kind smile pulled at her red painted lips.

"Emma Swan-Mills?" The woman asked offering her hand.

"That's me." Emma chuckled as she shook it. "You must be Mal?" This was the medium she found on Google. She was the closest to them and she had pretty good reviews so she called her up.

The woman nodded. "I am." She leaned on her umbrella. "I'm a medium. I have been since I could remember. I'm also in tune with the living. I can feel your pain. Whoever is attached to you, means a great deal to you."

Emma nodded and swallowed back the tears that were building up. "Yeah." Her voice broke. "Follow me?"

The woman nodded solemnly and Emma turned on her heel and began leading her to the crypt. She pushed the heavy door open and they stepped inside. Emma shined the flashlight guiding their way as they walked through the mausoleum. She led Mal straight back to where a small plaque was placed over a small slot on the wall. On the plaque were balloons carved into it and flowers. The name in the middle read, 'Henry Daniel Swan-Mills'.

"There's nothing worse than losing a child." Emma began without looking away from the plaque. "My wife and I have lost three before Henry."

"I'm so sorry," Mal said gently.

Emma nodded. "The other three. We had never gotten to know them. For some reason, Regina could never get past the first couple of weeks of pregnancy. The longest we've made it was three months. It broke her heart and mine seeing her that way. I never wanted to give birth but I would do anything for her so the next time, I tried. We brought this beautiful baby boy into the world. Oh my god, you should have seen him. Big hazel eyes, thick dark hair, chubby face. He was perfect." She smiled at the memory of Regina's face when she saw Henry for the first time. She saw exactly when the woman fell in love with him.

"He was Regina's whole world, she quit her job so that she could stay home with him and raise him. I didn't object of course and gladly became the provider for them. Like I said, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for my family. He grew up so happy, so smart, so kind and we couldn't be happier. He seemed healthy as well until one day he just wasn't. We took him to doctors and no one could find out what was wrong. Until we ended up in Boston. That's when he was diagnosed..." She trailed off. She had no idea why she was opening up like this but she trusted this woman. There was something about her. "Nothing prepares you for the loss of a life that you created. A little person that you snuggled and promised to always protect but one is never really prepared for threats that you can't see either. You never think that your child's body would become a danger to them. He was a fighter just like Regina and me. He was so brave and he fought so hard. He tried to stay for her, I know he did but eventually, he couldn't anymore. He left us two days before Christmas."

Mal's face had taken on one of pain and sympathy for this young woman. "That... I can't even imagine. Losing a child."

"Yeah, as I said, you're never prepared for it but what's even worse is knowing that it's going to happen and there's nothing you can do to stop it. There have been times when I sat by his bed and Regina crawled in with him and held him as he cried himself to sleep from his pain." The tears spilled over then. "A part of me was so relieved when Regina called me and told me that she couldn't wake him for breakfast. I know it was devastating for her to find him that way alone but it comforted me that he wasn't in pain anymore.

"Regina fell apart. She wouldn't even look at him at the funeral. She still won't let me touch his room." She looked at the medium and saw the way the woman was staring at her with so much understanding. "Henry died in the house but he never left. He plays with me and talks with me. He tries to do the same with my wife because he shared a special bond with her but seeing him now hurts her. She won't talk to him and it's hurting him as well."

"That often happens with parents who lose a child and the child stays behind," Mal noted. "Seeing them is too painful."

Emma nodded. It was painful but she could handle it. "Is he in any physical pain?" That's what worried her the most.

Mal shook her head. "No, but he does need to rest. He might be tired. How long has it been?"

"Three years," Emma replied. "He would be eight."

"Yes, it's time," Mal said gently. "You need to tell him that it's time that he crossed over."

"He doesn't even know he's dead. He was too little to explain death to. He doesn't understand..."

Mal nodded in understanding. "Sit him down and explain that he is dead and that it is time for him to find the light." She explained. "Have your wife tell him it's okay to go. It seems that he really needs her."

Emma shut her eyes and exhaled softly. She couldn't believe this. She was seriously talking to a medium about a ghost. "Is that what's best for him?"

Mal nodded. "This world is no place for the dead. That's why they have their own place. He needs to find his."

Emma understood. She will always put him first. "Okay. I'll talk to him and I will get her to as well."

The woman put her hand on Emma's shoulder and squeezed. "I will keep an eye on him. I promise. He will be okay."

Emma smiled. She really hoped so but will she and Regina ever be okay?

* * *

When Emma arrived home later that evening the smell of apple pie led her to the kitchen. She entered and started to greet the woman but her eyes drifted to the kitchen island and she froze. There sat Henry swinging his little feet and humming to himself. Regina looked so tense and wouldn't turn around.

Henry looked at her and smiled. Emma smiled back. "Henry, why don't you give Mama and I a moment?"

Henry nodded and climbed down from the seat and went skipping out of the room. The odd part was that there was no sound to his steps. That should have bothered her but it didn't. Emma didn't draw attention to this, instead, she walked over to the counter and leaned up against it so she could watch Regina.

The was a worried frown on her face as she covered the pie with a glass lid.

"Apple pie?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded.

"That's yours and Henry's fave." Emma mused.

Regina hummed. "Is he gone?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I need to tell you something."

Regina sighed in relief. "Good."

"Regina, I went to a medium," Emma confessed. "That's why I'm late."

Regina didn't look annoyed as Emma expected. Instead, she looked genuinely curious. "And?"

"She said that we need to help Henry cross over. This world isn't for him and it's not good for him to still be here."

Regina wiped her hands with a dish towel. "Did she say how to do that?"

"We have to explain to him that he's dead," Emma said plainly.

Regina's eyes widened and she began shaking her head. Her eyes glossed over. "I can't, Emma. He's our son."

"Shhh..." Emma said as she stepped closer. She wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her against her. She felt her relax against her. "You also have to tell him that it's okay to go. The medium thinks that he's here for you."

Regina pulled back a bit so that she could look Emma in the eye. "This is my fault"

"No," Emma said quickly. "You and Henry need each other and that's why you're connected. This is no one's fault. Our little boy is lost and we have to help him find his way, babe." She pressed her forehead against Regina's and lowered her voice. "It's okay. It will be okay." She whispered. Regina's eyes slipped closed and for the first time in a long time, she believed that.

She sighed softly. "Alright, Emma."

* * *

Henry paid them another visit that night but he quietly climbed into bed just wanting to be close to Regina. Neither of them said anything but instead drifted off to sleep. They decided to give him one last night with them. Even Regina didn't seem too affected by it. Perhaps knowing what needed to be done gave her some type of comfort.

"I love you, Mama," Henry whispered into the room.

Regina didn't open her eyes but she smiled softly at the sound of her son's sweet voice. "I love you, too, Henry. I miss you more than you could ever know."

The little boy fell silent for a moment. "But I'm here."

Regina sighed. "I know, dear. Never forget how much we love you."

"Okay, Mama." The child said quietly. "I'm gonna sleep now."

"Okay, sweetie," Regina whispered back as she felt Emma's arm tighten around her waist.

She felt Henry's presence fade from the room as it always did when he would 'sleep'.

She sighed and snuggled closer to Emma and she felt her body giving into a peaceful sleep.

When she awoke again, it was to the sound of Emma's alarm. Emma raised her fist to hit it and Regina's eyes opened just in time. "Emma, no. Your phone!" She chuckled.

Emma peeked one eye open at the sound of her wife's laugh. She hadn't heard that in so long. Her other hand began stroking the woman's back. "Good morning." She whispered.

"Morning." Was Regina's light reply. Emma shifted so she could look into the woman's eyes.

"I almost lost another phone, huh?" Emma asked jokingly, that received a sincere smile. "What would that be?"

"Phone number three in a year."

Emma snorted. "Damn. Thanks for saving this one then."

Regina sighed. "No problem."

Emma stretched and Regina rolled off of her onto her back. Emma didn't miss a beat before rolling over and lying half on top of her. She hovered above her for only a moment before kissing her deeply. Regina accepted the kiss and even kissed her back. It had been so long since they've shared anything more than a peck. It had been years actually.

It felt like she had been starving and she was finally getting what she needed.

The sound of feet padding in the hallway caused Regina to break the kiss. Emma sighed deeply and kissed her cheek before climbing off of her and sitting up in bed.

"I figured I would take the day off. We should talk to him today."

Regina nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm going to shower. We should change."

Regina nodded. Emma kissed her cheek before climbing out of bed. Regina sat up and stared through the open bedroom door. She saw a ball roll from Henry's room then the little boy run after it. He looked back at her and waved. She waved back. He beamed at her before vanishing into thin air.

She frowned and climbed out of bed. She began pulling out an outfit as she waited for Emma to finish her shower. Today was a big day.

* * *

They walked to Henry's bedroom. Emma carefully pushed the door open and they stepped inside. Henry was lying on his stomach in the middle of his train set with his chin in his hands and his feet swinging back at forth.

Regina's heart stalled at the sight. She loved watching him play with his train because it always brought him so much joy.

"Hey, buddy." Emma greeted. He looked up and his entire face lit up. The only thing Henry loved more than trains was his mothers.

"Morning Mommy," Henry said brightly. "Morning Mama."

"Good Morning," Regina said softly.

He smiled then turned back to his train.

Emma took Regina's hand and interlaced their fingers as they stepped inside. "Henry, can we talk to you?"

Henry's soft hazel eyes wandered up from where the train was going into a red tunnel. He examined his blonde mother's face. He noticed the serious expression on her face. He sat up on his knees. He nodded his head.

"Did I do something bad?" He asked.

"No," Regina said softly. "No sweetie. Come on."

The little boy followed them to the bed. He climbed on and Regina and Emma sat on either side of him. This was a heavy moment. Regina already felt it weighing on her heart and her mind. She hoped that he understands. She really wanted him to rest in peace and she wanted to move forward. This is what was best for all of them.

"Henry, do you know what death is?" Emma asked. Henry furrowed his brow. "Dying? Do you know what dying is?"

"Like your phone when I play on it too much?"

"Well no..." Emma said shaking her head. She knew explaining death to a five-year-old wouldn't be easy. "Death is like the state when you no longer exist."

Henry furrowed his brow and looked between them. He wasn't getting it.

Emma looked at Regina with pleading eyes. Regina said nothing but turned to Henry.

"Remember in The Lion King when Simba's daddy died?" she asked.

Henry nodded. He seemed to understand then. "Yes."

"He reached the end of his life. Life is funny that way. None of us know how long we will live but like everything, with life, there's a beginning and an ending. You've reached the end of yours, baby." Regina explained. He seemed to be getting it.

"How did I die?" He asked softly.

"Remember when you were sick?"

Vaguely. He nodded. "Yes."

"Well, you got too sick and your body couldn't take it anymore. You stopped breathing in your sleep." Regina provided. She will never forget that she was the one who found him.

He looked startled. He remembered that. He was standing beside his body by the bed when Regina found him. She cried so much and he kept trying to tell her that he was okay but she couldn't hear him. It wasn't until months later that he became strong enough to communicate with them. After that, he suppressed his memories and went on like he was still living and eventually he didn't know the difference. He thought it was a nightmare. "Why am still here? Why can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Your soul. The part of you that lives inside your body wasn't ready." Emma explained. "You needed us but I don't think you do anymore. It's time for you to move on."

"It's time we say goodbye, honey," Regina said softly.

His eyes widened. "Where are we going?"

"Not us," Emma said gently. "You. You have to do this alone."

Henry looked horrified. "I'm too little."

Emma smiled. "I don't think that's true."

"I'll miss you!" He cried.

Emma nodded. "And we will miss you."

"But we will see you again." Regina's voice shook and Henry frowned.

"But I promised I will never leave you." He whispered to Regina.

Regina smiled sadly. Oh, she wished she could touch him just one last time. "You will always be with me, Henry. Every smile, every laugh, all of the kisses and hugs. Those will remain with me and I hope my love for you will stay with you. No matter where you go we will always be with you."

Henry looked unsure. He looked Regina in her eyes and must have found what he had been searching for because he nodded. "Where am I gonna go?"

"A nice place. I hear it's beautiful." Emma replied.

"Like the park?"

Emma smiled. "Maybe."

He nodded again and smiled. "Okay. How do I go?"

"You have to find the light, kid," Emma said. "It's been waiting for you all this time."

"But you have to be ready to go," Regina added.

Henry smiled. "I'm ready."

Regina's heart. Her baby. She didn't know what to say. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She never thought she would have to say goodbye to her baby boy twice.

"Okay close your eyes," Emma said. "Imagine the light. A warm, bright light." She tried to remember everything Mal told her to do in order to send Henry on his journey.

Henry shut his eyes and squeezed them. He fell silent. Regina and Emma shared a look. Emma reached for Regina's hand and she took it. She gave it a squeeze.

After a moment Henry felt a warmth on his usually cold skin. He opened his eyes slowly and there in the corner of the room he saw it. A bright glowing light. It appeared to lead to a tunnel beyond the wall.

"Henry, you see something?" Regina asked.

He nodded and jumped down from the bed. "It's the light." He said. He went towards it and as he approached he saw someone emerge. A familiar older man smiled at him as he stepped into the room. "Grandpa!" He squealed happily.

Regina gasped. "Daddy?" She couldn't see him but judging by the way Henry was looking up and smiling, she knew he was there.

"Hello, Henry." The man said with a kind smile.

"I'm ready to go where I need to be..." the little boy said. "Mama is okay now."

The man nodded with a smile. "I know. That's why I came to get you. I have been waiting all this time. Now you're ready! We can go together."

"Yay!" Henry cheered with a giggle.

"Say goodbye to your mothers for me." He said. "Oh and tell her..." He bent and began whispering into his ear.

Henry listened carefully then nodded. "Okay."

Henry ran over to his mothers. He collided with Regina and she gasped in surprise when he didn't go through her. "I've been practicing." He whispered as he hugged her. "I love you, Mama. And don't worry I will be okay."

"I love you, too. I know Grandpa will take such good care of you." That does give her some peace of mind knowing they will be together.

Henry leaned into her ear and whispered. "Grandpa said he is so sorry for passing away when you needed him the most. His heart was very sick and he tried to stay as long as he could. He also said that he never really left you and we will always be with you."

As Henry pulled away from her the tears began to fall and a soft sob came from her. "Tell him. I love him and miss him so much."

Henry smiled at her. "He knows."

It was Emma's turn then. He wrapped his arms around her and Emma hugged him back. "I'm going to miss you so much." she whispered.

"Me too but I won't be sad." He whispered back. "So don't worry. I love you."

"I love you too, Henry."

He stepped away from her and skipped over to the corner where his grandfather stood, waiting. Henry reached his hand up and Regina couldn't see who took it but she could feel her father. Henry looked back at them and waved. They waved back. The child then turned forward and they watched as he vanished from the room.

The house suddenly felt too quiet and too empty. That was when the dam broke. Regina broke down into uncontrollable sobs. This had been such a rollercoaster for her and she was exhausted body and spirit.

"Shhh..." Emma soothed through her own tears. She gathered Regina into her arms and laid back on the bed. She allowed the woman to bury her face in her chest and cry. She rubbed the woman's back and the gesture was comforting to her as well.

Their son was officially gone. It was bittersweet. Henry was with his grandfather in a better place but he was also gone from them. They will never see him again. At least not in this world.

But now they could begin healing. Emma was ready for that and she knew that Regina was too.

* * *

_Six months later..._

Emma hopped into the bed and Regina giggled as she bounced a bit. Oh, the sound of the woman's laughter was like music to her ears. The two of them were in grief counseling and it was helping greatly. Regina was finally opening up again and she was back to her cuddly affectionate self.

"Did you have fun today?" Emma asked.

Regina smiled and her entire face lit up and it was like she was glowing. Emma's heart skipped a beat and she fell even deeper in love with her.

"Of course," Regina said brightly. They had a nice day. They took a walk through the park and had lunch at a quiet cafe. They were both all smiles and it genuinely felt fantastic.

It had been so long since either of them was happy. They both missed Henry like crazy but they had some peace of mind knowing that he was safe and in a better place. Wherever that was.

"Mmm..." Emma hummed as she laid back and opened her arms for Regina to curl up in them. "Good."

Regina laid her head on Emma's chest and draped her arms across her stomach. Her fingers slipped underneath Emma's tank and she played with the skin on her stomach that she found there. "I'm thinking we take lunch at the same time tomorrow so I can come and take you out."

Regina looked up at Emma. "That sounds nice." She started working again and she was glad to be back into the swing of things.

"So it's a date," Emma said before leaning in for a kiss. Their lips met in a quick kiss and they shared a smile.

Regina laid her head down on Emma's chest. She never thought things would ever be okay again. The pain doesn't just go away but it does get easier to deal with. She was thankful for the opportunity to get to live again and she was sure that Emma was as well.

There were things that were still too painful for them. Like they weren't ready to pack his room up. She knew that they wouldn't be able to for a while and that was okay. This was an ongoing process. She was just eager to see what the future held for them.

She closed her eyes and when they opened, she was standing in a field. There was a blue sky above her and bright green grass under her feet. The air around her was sweet and clean and was wonderful. A small breeze blew through her hair. She heard small giggles from behind her. One of which she recognized, the other she didn't. She whipped around and saw Henry running towards her. He was in white overalls over a blue tee shirt and blue shoes. He waved happily when he saw her.

Regina chuckled and waved back. As he approached her she leaned down and scooped him up into her arms and hugged him tightly. He giggled and as he hugged her around the neck.

She kissed his cheek then placed him down on the grass. He was beaming up at her. He looked so happy.

"How are you, baby?" She asked.

"Good." He said happily. "Grandpa and I play every day and it's fun!"

"That's amazing, sweetie."

Henry nodded. "How are you and Mommy?"

Regina nodded. "We miss you but we're doing okay. We're a little lonely in that big house."

Henry furrowed his brows. He stepped over to a little girl that Regina hadn't even noticed. He took her hand and he brought her over to Regina. Regina looked the child over. She looked almost identical to Emma but with big hazel eyes instead. She had Emma's golden blonde locks and they were pulled into pigtails. She had the chin as well and when she smiled, she had the same dimples. She was so beautiful just like Henry.

She was in a white sundress with small yellow daisies on it and white shoes. She was around the same age as Henry.

"Who is this, Henry?" Regina asked.

"This is my sister," Henry said happily.

Regina frowned. Was that? She shook her head. "What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one," Henry replied. "You have to give her one when she's born."

Regina frowned and her eyes widened when she realized. "Oh!" She shook her head. "Henry..."

"You won't be lonely anymore. It's her turn to take care of you now." He said gently and both children smiled.

"Hi, Mama." The little girl said.

Regina couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you, Henry, my sweet boy."

She closed her eyes and bent to kiss his forehead.

Regina's eyes shot open and she stared at the clock. Three am. She didn't care. She couldn't fall back asleep without telling Emma what she had just dreamt.

"Emma," she whispered as she shook her. "Wake up."

Emma grumbled something before shifting. "Regina, please sleep."

"Emma..." She hissed.

Emma peeked an eye open. "What?"

"I want to have a baby," Regina whispered. Emma's other eye opened and she stared at Regina.

"Really?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. I... I don't want to replace Henry. No child would ever replace him but I want to give him a sibling."

Emma nodded and covered up a yawn with the back of her hand. "Are you sure?"

Regina nodded again. "Yes. I dreamt about Henry and I saw her... our daughter. She is beautiful."

Emma cleared her throat and nodded. She knew what this meant. Maternity leave, for one thing, but she wouldn't mind being pregnant again. Besides, if Regina dreamt about it, it must be a sign. "Let's do it."

Regina smiled wide and crashed her mouth into Emma's. Emma hummed in surprise and melted into the kiss. Regina pulled away and looked into Emma's eyes which she could barely see in the dark room. "Are you scared?" She asked quietly.

"Terrified," Emma admitted.

"Me too," Regina admitted but she had a good feeling about this.

Emma's hand began stroking her back again. "It will be okay."

Regina nodded. "I know."

There was a small silence before Emma spoke again. "Babe?"

"Yes?"

"Can we sleep now?" Emma asked almost childishly.

Regina laughed. "Yes, we'll talk about this in the morning."

"Mhmm..." Emma hummed and relaxed against the pillow. "See you in the morning."

Regina kissed Emma softly before resting back against her chest. She felt exactly when Emma drifted off again but as for her, Regina stayed up a while thinking about what their future held. She was scared yet excited.

Moving on from the past to embrace the future wasn't going to be easy but she thinks that they were off to a pretty good start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
